I never thought
by PunkonFire13
Summary: No reviews wanted. Read if you want. Do what you want. Leave me alone. Wrote this for the hell of it.


I never thought...  
  
This story is basically Lily and James' seventh and last year at Hogwarts, as students and as Head students, in a series of flashbacks. It's about how they graduated. It's going to be only ONE chapter. Plus, I don't want any reviews, so don't bother because I'll either delete them on let them Rot In Pieces...so, yeah. The last thing I need is people criticizing my work. Don't have any expectations. I'm shutting up. Just read!  
  
Lily Emiko Evans was flabbergasted. James Amaris Potter had just proposed to her, her former enemy, who was now the light in her dark life. As the whole school, teachers, graduating class, ghosts and guests alike waited with their breath bated, a series of flashbacks were making their way across Lily's mind.  
  
First year  
  
"Hey, carrots, go out with me?" SMASH. Lily Evans had just thrown a chair at James Potter's head. He turned to Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, commenting contently, "She will be mine."  
  
Second year  
  
"Hey, carrots, go out with me?" Lily was crying and didn't answer. After that, she disappeared for 3 weeks and only McGonagall and James noticed. Lily came back, all bloodily cut up and bruised. It took her 9 days to get all better. For 9 days, James didn't sleep, eat or talk. He sat next to the unconscious Lily and just held her hand. When she woke up, he was gone. When asked later why he did it, the reply was a shrug, and "I don't know. I just wanted to."  
  
Third year  
  
"Come on, Evans, go out with me, won't you?" James was yelling this up the girls' dorm stairs while snuggling up with Carol Harper in the common room, thinking that the red-haired beauty was upstairs. Unknown to James, Lily was quietly watching this from the most shadowy corner of the common room. When, James said it again, the loudest time of them all, Lily slinked up to him like a panther and whispered, "Dream on, cuz, it ain't gonna happen", so close to his ear that it sent tingles up and down his spine, and then, she slinked away again.  
  
Fourth year  
  
"Evans, fancy a walk?" The nervous question came. "Potter, I know you and your walks. No, I don't fancy a walk. Especially, not with you!" Lily, then, stalked off, not noticing that she left behind a pair of sad eyes and a crushed heart.  
  
Fifth year  
  
"Go out with me, Evans, and I'll never lay a hand on old Snivelly again." James winked at her. "I'd rather go out with the GIANT SQUID, than you!" The last word was uttered as a disgusting swearword by the fire-haired stunner.  
  
Sixth year  
  
Lily was pulled into an empty classroom on her way to lunch. "I'm sick and tired of being humiliated and turned down over and over again, for no reason. Why won't you go out with me, Lily?" James spoke in all seriousness and it was apparent. "James, take a wild guess." Lily said calmly and softly.  
  
Seventh year  
  
"I was chosen to talk about Hogwarts and how wonderful it is and all that stuff. But, we already know that Hogwarts is the BEST bloody place in the whole BLOODY world!" Here everyone in the Great Hall cheered. "Today, I am going to talk about everything that Hogwarts and everybody here taught me while I was residing here. First off, respect. Respect for teachers, some of them, anyway, respect for peers, friend and a certain tabby cat who can scratch very hard, indeed." At this point, a few students laughed. "Value. Value of friends, teachers, peers, family and even enemies. I have learnt a lesson from everything that has happened to us Marauders. Hogwarts proved to me that it is possible to have friends who will stick by you, through thick or thin. The biggest lesson that I learnt, though, was from a certain, special girl, about love. You might be thinking, What does he know of love? Not much, I admit. But, what I do know has led me to believe that I am in love. I think I fell in love with her when I sat in the hospital wing with her, for 9 days, waiting for her to get better. At the time, I just thought it was a crush, but then...I got wiser, believe it or not! That was second year and I was 12. I tried convincing myself, "You can't like her. Look at her, with her nasty red hair and toad-like eyes." But, didn't help. I was falling deeper and deeper. Now, in fact, I've fallen so deep that I have to ask the Head Girl for her permission to ask my girl a question. May I, Lily?" The answer was a curt nod. James took a deep, breath and kneeled in front of Lily and asked her a life-changing question. "Lily, my love, will you marry me?" She stood up, her eyes wide.  
  
Back to the Present  
  
Lily hung her head and said something. "I hate you, James Potter." He threw up his hands and was about to walk away when he heard, "Because..." in a small voice. "Because?! Because what?!" James pushed her against the wall. Lily pushed him back, away from her and hung her head. "Because I can't help but love you." Tentatively, she wrapped her arms around him. "Do you really love me?" came the timid query from the bride-to-be. He took her hand and placed it over the place on his chest where his heart would be. "Lily, you are the only girl who makes my heart beat faster and slower at the same time."  
  
THE END!! 


End file.
